True Words
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: A small set of words to describe every person and country in Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

A certain writer on this site inspired me to do this. **  
**_A few words to describe every character/country in Hetalia._

I will take various characters from the series and a mere few words to describe them all.

* * *

**America**

_Deep down, he knew that he couldn't save everyone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ancient Egypt**

_She was not worried. Her firstborn son was going to survive without her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ancient Greece**

_Mother Greece adored birds whilst her son doted on kittens._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ancient Rome**

_It was hard to finally realize that he couldn't live forever. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Austria**

_In his heart, she will always be his wife._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bavaria**

_This one never took history for granted._


	7. Chapter 7

**Belarus**

_An unrequited love can drive anyone mad._


	8. Chapter 8

**Belgium**

_World War II nearly crippled her. Her love for a certain Spaniard saved her._


	9. Chapter 9

**Botswana**

_People thought the end was near when in reality the world wasn't going to end any time soon._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bulgaria**

_Just looking at the whiny face filled him with so much rage._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bulgaria**

_Just looking at the whiny face filled him with so much rage._


	12. Chapter 12

**Cameroon**

_A Lion's roar can be louder then the weight of its stare._


	13. Chapter 13

**Canada**

_Even a timid wallflower has thorns._


	14. Chapter 14

**China**

_He lived for so long, seen so much, lost so much. The scar on his back proves it._


	15. Chapter 15

**Cuba**

_His best friend was the spitting image of his worst enemy._


	16. Chapter 16

**Cyprus**

_He cannot bring himself to hate. Hate brought too much war._


	17. Chapter 17

**Denmark**

_Loneliness is feared by the strong because no one is really there to marvel at their strength._


	18. Chapter 18

**Egypt**

_He was so quiet, yet so fierce._


	19. Chapter 19

**England**

_Beneath all that swagger and anger lies an amputated spirit. He wishes that his children didn't hate him._


	20. Chapter 20

**Estonia**

_His wit was all he had left in the house of Russia._


	21. Chapter 21

**Finland**

_Strength comes in the form of innocence. Love comes in the form of fear._


	22. Chapter 22

**France**

_He used to be so powerful. Now he sees his weakness as retirement. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Fritz**

_Was the only man Prussia obeyed._


	24. Chapter 24

**General Winter**

_Warm weather? Where's the fun in that?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Germania**

_He was loyal to the one he protected…for a short time._


	26. Chapter 26

**Germany**

_It's either kill or be killed. That was his first rule._


	27. Chapter 27

**Ghana**

_Fight for what's right._


	28. Chapter 28

**Golden Horde**

_Nobody knows who he really is._


	29. Chapter 29

**Greece**

_He was like the Gods. Forever living. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Holy Roman Empire**

_All empires fade to dust._


	31. Chapter 31

**Hong Kong**

_He used to have a family and now they are all against each other._


	32. Chapter 32

**Hungary**

_She still keeps her wedding ring under her pillow._


	33. Chapter 33

**Iceland**

_Do not trust the hand that feeds you __**too**__ much. _


	34. Chapter 34

**Ireland**

_Is he his brother's keeper?_


	35. Chapter 35

**Japan**

_Loved by all and hated by few._


	36. Chapter 36

**Jeanne D'Arc**

_France still has nightmares of her burning._


	37. Chapter 37

**Kenya**

_She was England's most beloved daughter._


	38. Chapter 38

**Kumajiro**

_He may not remember the boy's name, but he was still going to stick by him._


	39. Chapter 39

**Latvia**

_His tears made Russia smile._


	40. Chapter 40

**Liechtenstein**

_In the eyes of a little sister her elder brother is God._


	41. Chapter 41

**Lithuania**

_Even the gentle ones are conquered. _


	42. Chapter 42

**Maria Theresa**

_A china doll with a strong resolve._


	43. Chapter 43

**Moldova**

_Being born into unfortunate events was a blessing and a curse._


	44. Chapter 44

**Monaco**

_Her only wish is that France would stop treating her like a child._


	45. Chapter 45

**Mongolia**

_In his mind women were the weaker species. His hatred for Hungary knows no bounds._


	46. Chapter 46

**Netherlands**

_Young girls softened the beast within him._


	47. Chapter 47

**New Zealand**

_Sheep never judged anyone._


	48. Chapter 48

**North Italy**

_A sweet boy who welcomed the whole world with open arms._


End file.
